Kuthin
Kuthin is a charming arcanist from one of the minor, yet older noble houses of the Old World. He joined the first excursion to the New World in order to seek fame and fortune and rebuild his family's name. History Not much is known about Kuthin prior to his adventures with The Water Barons He was the second born of six siblings, and while his elder brother was manuvered to be the next successor, Kuthin seemed to have the ability to draw more favor from visitors to the family estate. His father suspected that if educated in the courtly manners to the same degree as his other offspring, Kuthin could cause an upset and inner strife as part of the political games of his enemies. So the favored son was tested and accepted to the Academy of Arcane Arts. It was never known how the Duke managed to enroll Kuthin to the Academy, given that so few of his line had magical talents and the few that did joined the clergy of Pelor, but Kuthin was far from the esteemed manuverings of his house and its rivals. During his stay at the Academy, Kuthin struggled. It seemed that the traditional study of magic eluded him, and the fact that he was not asked to leave due to his status seemed to generate more ire from his instructors and peers. One day, Kuthin recieved word that his Father and Brother were slain by some monster on a hunting expidition, and the resulting chaos bankrupted most of the Duchy's coffers and the Carringtons scavenged the remaining scraps. Without patronage and without skill, the Academy discharged the young noble to the streets, and it was here that Kuthin's disdain for the established order of things was born. Left to be an urchin, Kuthin used what minor talents he had to bribe, bully, or steal an existance. One night Kuthin was hired on to help with an illusion in the transportation of "sensitive cargo," through the sewers, and there is where he made contact with a Drow contingent. Once safely out of sight of the city guards, the Drow dispelled the illusion and ordered Kuthin and the other arcanists to assist in defense of the cargo, humanoid slaves of nearly every breed. One of the other members of his group protested when he learned of the true nature of the job, and Kuthin would have as well if it were not for the fact that he watched his peer be gutted by the Drow captain. After the shipment was complete, the Drow made it perfetly clear that those who survived this trip to the entrance of the Underdark that they would be called to serve again, or they would meet unfortunate ends like thier friend had. Kuthin loathed his new existence, but it too would end. One night he had a fevered dream, but it was more than just his slumbering mind. A voice called to him, promising freedom from this existence, and the opportunity to exterminate the Drow for what they had done. Promises of power and the ability to master the arcane arts were also offered. Kuthin heeded caution, and inquired to the cost, and all the voice said was, "Accept, and I will give you the power to slay them all, all you need to to is exercise it." It was not until the pact was sealed the identity of his new parton was revealed, an ancent illithid lord of the Underdark. After the battle, Kuthin set to freeing the slaves, but his new allies quickly took the humaniods to become food and thralls. Kuthin returned to the city, all the while a voice in the back of his head spoke of arcane secrets, instructing Kuthin in the use of his ire and disdain as fuel for spells of destructive power. Kuthin also learned that when his Master spoke of Slaying them All, he meant every faction of the underdark that stood against him. Kuthin would be called to his Master's domain to fight against the denizens of the Underdark, butchering enemies, misleading allies, and capturing thralls. Kuthin set out to the New World as a chance for a new start, but he knew he would still have to heed the call of the Dark. Skills and Abilities Kuthin's arcane talents are driven by Eldrich Pacts. One is a Dark Pact originally made with an Illithid, but Pontifex became his patron after negotiating his service from the Illithitd. However, Coyote would take an interest in this promising Warlock, offering him a second pact with the Fey-like trickster spirit to learn the subtle art of manipulating light as well as his ability to command shadow.